geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ouroboros
Ouroboros 'is a 2.1 upcoming Extreme Demon mega-collaboration by Viprin, AbstractDark, Terron, Rustam, Darwin, TheDevon, Namtar, Knobbelboy, TrusTa, G4lvatron, EpicLucas, Zepher, and Loserchik67, and set to be verified by TrusTa. It is a purple, orange, and red hell themed level with supposedly a dragon boss fight at the end. On October 1st 2017, Viprin uploaded a trailer for this levelhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OCS_7H_A4E. Overview Soon after Subsonic was verified by Combined, Viprin said he had about sixty more mega-collaborations planned, two of them set to be extreme demons. Soon, Viprin released Digital Descent, one of the extreme demons he was talking about (also verified by Combined). Now, he released a preview for Ouroboros. Gameplay 'AbstractDark: The level starts with AbstractDark's part holding a LDM key right before the gameplay begins. A normal speed cube is used and a dash orb, two green orbs, and yet another dash orb are used to get the level started. Shortly after, the cube will turn into a robot and keep going with the mostly orb-based gameplay. Timing also plays a big part in this robot segment as the speed has not yet fully built up yet. Just before the next part, a double speed portal is passed to build up the difficulty for the next part. Terron: The robot goes back to cube form, now mini, and a more fast paced gameplay section approaches. Many orbs start off the part which then comes at the player with a short straight fly. Then comes a narrow spider followed up by a quick mini wave transitioning into a cube, picking up the speed even more to triple speed. A few more orb jumps follow, and then a quick UFO into another cube quickly followed up by a wave switching size mid-gameplay. Finishing Terron's part is a long ship section at double speed with a few gravity switches and size/speed changes as well as tight gameplay overall. Rustam: The gameplay transitions from Terron's part to Rustam's via a quick cube and the screen turning white for a second. The gameplay starts off with a cube avoiding several arms while transforming into a ball. After that is a wave requiring a single click, and then a small cube maze. This maze is followed up by a short ball into another single tap wave. This wave then comes to a more drawn out ball section with lots of timing, and then a long wave segment with both gravity portals and size portals involved. Finally is a cube where the main boss of the level, the dragon "Ouroboros", is shown before an auto takes the player to the next creator's part. DarwinGD: The speed goes back to double and starts with more tricky orb gameplay as a cube, with art resembling a volcano in the backgrund visible through the whole part. The first cube is followed up by a quick but difficult ship, and then back to a cube, although now at triple speed and with even more orbs to hit. Then, right before the second half begins, an extremely tight mini wave section emerges, similar to those found in Zaphkiel. A robot is next and contains many timing jumps to pass before it goes to a cube, and then back to robot shortly after. The part finishes with another incredibly narrow wave at normal size and quad speed before the player is rewarded with a quick auto and a single jump to keep going. TheDevon: This part focuses more on decoration than art like most previous parts have. The entire part is played in ship form starting with a dual mini ship at slow speed. A monster opens its mouth in order to let the player through. Rocks then float up from the ground as the player approaches another two monsters letting the player pass. Before Devon's name and icon show up, the speed goes to normal and flashing lights appear in the background. Yet another monster opens its mouth, and the ship then goes single and to double speed for the final seconds of the part. More speed changes appear to the beat of the song as the ground and cealing begin to flow, and a text over a black background finishes up the part reading "!WATCH OUT!". Namtar: ''TBA'' Knobbelboy: ''TBA'' Viprin: ''TBA'' TrusTa: ''TBA'' G4lvatron: ''TBA'' EpicLucas: ''TBA'' Zepher: ''TBA'' Loserchik67: ''TBA'' Trivia * It is the first Viprin mega-collaboration that is set to be verified by TrusTa. * According to TrusTa himself, this level will be harder than Yatagarasu, despite not being set to be #1 on the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist. * It was originally planned as a sequel to Yatagarasu. * In mythology, the Ouroboros is actually an ancient symbol depicting a serpent or a dragon eating its own tail.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ouroboros. Walkthrough References Category:Upcoming Levels Category:Upcoming levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Megacollabs Category:Collabs Category:Levels with a removed song Category:Hell themed demons Category:2017 levels